<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ciri’s First Sword by Mysterious_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447392">Ciri’s First Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L'>Mysterious_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is pretty new to this whole parenting thing but he’s pretty sure you aren’t supposed to be giving a child a deadly weapon.</p>
<p>Or<br/>Jaskier, Geralt and Ciri are out walking in a market when they stumble onto a blacksmith shop. Naturally chaos ensues when Geralt tries to get Ciri a sword.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ciri’s First Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in this fandom so I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Geralt said what he said. When he asked what he did. Yes, that’s how it all started with the words “Ciri need a sword.” From there, things could only go one way.</p>
<p>~~~But before we dive into this we need to go back to before it all started~~~</p>
<p>Jaskier was trailing alongside Geralt and Ciri as they wandered through a local market along their way to the next town. There had been a request about a monster of some kind dealing havoc and so the townspeople requested Geralt’s help in getting rid of it. Jaskier mindlessly strummed his life while humming the chorus to a song he was working on. Jaskier was caught up in the many trinkets that caught his eyes as they walked along he failed to notice Geralt had stopped suddenly.</p>
<p>Narrowly avoiding running into Geralt’s back Jaskier followed to where Geralt was staring. The sign said it was a blacksmith’s shop. Jaskier was once again caught off guard as Geralt tied roach to a small area for horses before walking inside the shop without a word. Puzzled Jaskier looked over at Ciri who just shrugged before following Geralt inside the shop. Jaskier not wanting to be left out followed after them.</p>
<p>Standing behind the desk was a tall somewhat burly man with dark skin.<br/>“Hello and welcome to the Forge my name is Dedric Galeran how can I be of service?” The blacksmith eagerly greeted the strange-looking trio.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t help but marvel at the wide collection of weapons and tools displayed in the shop. As he is looking around he picks up on the words “ Show me and swords” from Geralt. Paying it no mind he continued browsing the collection. Jaskier considers himself more of a “lover than a fighter” but he knew how to use a dagger if worse came to worse.</p>
<p>Turning away from the dagger Jaskier walks over to where Ciri and Geralt are admiring an array of swords the blacksmith had lain out. He watches a Geralt measures each sword by putting it through some tests of his. “Those are some really nice swords there but don’t you already two swords already Geralt, do you really need another?” Jaskier said giving in to his inquisitive nature as he likes to call it.</p>
<p>Jaskier can only grin wider as Geralt tunes to deliver his signature deadpan glare at him. Unfortunately for Geralt he’s been on the receiving end of that particular glare it no longer phases him and he just rolls with it. However, the grin soon slid off his face as soon as those words were uttered form Geralt’s mouth. “It’s for Ciri she needs a sword.”</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t even process fully what he just heard before he answered. “No!! Absolutely not we are not getting Ciri a sword. Co-Parenting 101 Geralt children and weapons do not go together!!” Jaskier couldn’t believe Geralt was even considering this. A sword was way too extreme to give her. Jaskier knew that having a weapon on hand could be useful but that doesn’t mean he wanted Ciri to have one. The day he met her in true Jaskier fashion he claimed that he even though he was too young to be a father despite that he would take her in as his official daughter and vowed to protect her innocence and much to Geralt’s annoyance. At first, he tried to attest that Jaskier wasn’t her father and neither was he but that all fell on deaf ears so in the end Geralt just gave up.</p>
<p>Geralt just grunted dismissively and turned back around to continue examining the weapons. “Do you have any lighter swords?” he asked the blacksmith. Geralt was still not used to this whole raising a child who wasn’t biologically his but was also his from a magical agreement type deal anyways Geralt was trying his best. At first, it was a bit annoying and weird with Jaskier calling Ciri their daughter but over time he’s secretly grown used to it even accepted it a little. But he wasn’t going to tell the bard that.</p>
<p>Jaskier opened and closed his mouth sputtering at Geralt just blowing him off like that. “Geralt answer me. Why are you acting like you can't hear me? I’m standing like three feet away from you? I said do not get her a sword.” Jaskier couldn’t believe what was happening. He watched as Geralt huffs and continues to ignore him in favor of chatting with the blacksmith. That was it for Jaskier he would not take this lying down.<br/>“I am - I AM INSULTED! Insulted that after all we’ve been through you’re acting like you don’t even care- that’s it! I am going to do it this time!” Jaskier was up to here with Geralt and he would do whatever it took to get Geralt to see it his way.</p>
<p>That got his attention. Jaskier puffed up trying to look tough and serious in-front of Geralt. However, the wind was knocked out of his sails somewhat when Geralt questioned him “do what?”. To be honest, Jaskier hasn’t really given much thought to what the threat might actually be. Trying to bluster up some of his lost confidence he firmly shouts “YOU WILL SEE!”</p>
<p>Jaskier is startled as Geralt quickly spins around and gets up in his face growling at him. “Dammit, Jaskier. Fine! How about a dagger instead? Will that appease you and get you to stop nagging me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier opened his mouth to refuse but now that he gave it some thought a dagger actually wasn’t that bad. It was small but efficient and can be just as deadly if need be. “Alright Geralt a dagger it is” he chirped. Jaskier chose to ignore Geralt’s muttering and cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>Then out of nowhere Ciri pops up waving a medium-sized dagger with a jewel-encrusted hilt in front of both their faces. “It’s about time. I saved you both the trouble and picked out this one. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Before Jaskier even had a chance to respond Geralt was slapping down a bag of coins and dragging them out of the shop. Jaskier could tell Geralt was at the end of his fuse so he would dial it back a little ...probably. Jaskier turned back around to briefly wave bye and say thanks to the blacksmith before he skipped ahead and started strumming “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher” on his lute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be on the lookout for more with these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>